


Toxic

by The_Twister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addiction, M/M, paradise?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is worried about Stiles but Stiles is too lost in the addiction that is Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two songs. Addicted by Kelly Clarkson and Lost in Paradise by Evanescence. Kind of inspired.

He didn't know what to call him but he knew it had to be a mix of paradise with hell. Because he sure knew that it wasn't eden for himself. Sure, they'd get lost in each other to the point that they wouldn't be sure what to with each other anymore but one thing they did know was that they were in love.  
  
When it came to love then it just meant that they weren't all totally there. There were in that famous honeymoon phase of relationships where everything seemed not to touch them but it did. That fights were nowhere to be seen but unavoidable.  
  
One thing that he did know was that he loved the other. Loved the other to the point where his own existence didn't matter. Yes, it was a toxic relationship somehow.  
  
It was a relationship that everyone judged and hated. A relationship that made no sense except to the ones who were involved with it. The love between the two may have not made sense to others but it made sense to the lovers.  
  
That was the thing that mattered to them.  
  
If love made sense to them then why would they need the approval of others?  
  
They made each other happy and each other smile. So, why did they still feel this sense of falsehood? Their relationship felt as it was just a mere rouse to stir up people's uncomfortable feelings. That they just pretended to be in love for the attention. The constant attention they had retrieved from their peers were intoxicating and they needed the attention.  
  
They needed it so bad that they continued the lovey dovey act until they couldn't tell if they were faking or not.They needed each other.

  
Their hands would gently roam each other some nights then another would entail nail scratching and biting. Blood being drawn during sex always got the two so aroused that a more passionate round two would begin shortly afterwards.  
  
The more passionate round just included slow drawn out kisses. The kind that leave you breathless and your heart flutters. Where they entangle themselves in each other to the point that they have to be pried apart by others to get to doing their daily activities.  
  
Their love was intoxicating to each other and they didn't care because they were too lost. Too lost on each other to even bother acknowledging the problem; their love.  
  
He didn't know why everything had crashed down onto him in that exact moment. He wasn't sure why math was fucking him up today but one thing he knew was that his friend had to shut the fuck up.  
  
Or else he'd personally shut him up. Considering the topic he had brought up included his boyfriend and it wasn't any of his business.  
  
"Why do you care?" He couldn't help but snap. His eyebrows knitting in annoyance to the others constant badgering. Annoyed at the fact that no one accepted them. "We aren't doing this for attention, Scott." He lied to himself. He always did that.  
  
Who was he kidding? They were doing this all for the attention. The sweet sweet attention that they had missed while just off being unimportant side characters in some horrible TV show. They had feelings, too. They were fucking important too!  
  
"Then what do you call it, Stiles? A plea for help?" Scott asked and Stiles sighed with a shake of his head.  
  
"You just don't understand." Stiles grumbled.  
  
It seemed no one understood the two.  
  
He had to admit that the relationship seemed a little toxic but not by too much. He had others that were much worse. Ones that he just did for the pure attention. Like he had hooked up with Isaac for Scott's attention and it had worked.  
  
It worked so wonderfully that Scott spent a whole month trying to convince Stiles to break up with scarf loving wolf. Of course Stiles did but not because of Scott's pleas. More along the lines that he was bored and he needed something more dangerous.  
  
So, when Peter came along then he saw the perfect prey. He could pick up the pervy wolf then just toss him aside like everyone else.  
  
That hadn't been the case though. Peter was different somehow. And handsome no doubt but something about the way he held himself was refreshing. And Peter actually treated him like a human being and not like some fragile piece of glass menagerie.  
  
His touches would be desperate some night but tender most. And Stiles loved his kisses most of all. They were just so perfect that he drowned himself in them whenever he could.  
  
Stiles touched his lips and Scott shot him a look.  
  
Pay attention?  
  
Was that what Scott mouthed to him? He wasn't too sure but he wasn't going to. Why would he need to pay attention? He already had all the fantasies he needed in his mind.  
  
"No, look your guy's relationship needs to end. Why don't you understand that?" Scott inquired as they walked to the lunch room.  
  
Once again Stiles heard Scott talking but didn't take it in. He wasn't going to consider it or even say anything. He just looked down as he glared at the ground.  
  
Soon Scott's voice was just a buzzing in his ears and Stiles looked around as if he had misplaced something. Though he was looking for something he'd lost.  
  
"You alright?" Stiles was finally back and he blinked. He nodded to Scott who then just continued on his rant.  
  
Stiles pulled his phone out and saw the message from Peter.  
  
Want me to pick you up after school?  
  
Stiles went to reply and he began to type a whole big paragraph. It described what he loved about Peter and what was so intoxicating about him. What he loved about his kisses and why when Peter rubbed his shoulders would he moan particularly loud. But he erased it all. Peter didn't need to know that. Why would he? It's like he already knew.  
  
Yes, that'd be nice.  
  
Stiles had replied and looked at Scott who had been staring at him.  
  
"What?" Stiles asked and Scott shook his head.  
  
"Why do you put yourself through so much pain, Stiles?" Scott asked. "Clearly you don't think you matter to the man. You don't think he loves you and I think you have some proof of that, don't you?" Stiles said nothing.  
  
He didn't have proof. But be sure has hell didn't have a confession either. He was waiting for either one to pop up. Either he knew Peter was also using him or be in for a pleasant surprise.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about this." Stiles looked down.  
  
He saw from the corner of his eye how Scott shook his head and Stiles got annoyed.  
  
But when was he wasn't?  
  
Being with Peter later on in the day seemed to relax Stiles. He leaned back in the passenger seat of Peter's car as they were stopped at a traffic light.  
  
Either there was comfortable silence or Peter would try and hold a conservation then fail. It seemed he was going to try again today. Stiles couldn't wait.  
  
"How was school?" Peter asked and his grip got tighter on the wheel, Stiles noted.  
  
He shrugged. "Same old, same old. Same boring teachers and the lessons just being made stupider." Stiles explained. "Oh, and Scott beat his weekly record for trying to convince me to break it off with you." Stiles added.  
  
Peter scoffed. "Why does he even try if he knows it won't work?" Peter shook his head and Stiles watched him.  
  
"Not sure but he seems to think we are in a toxic relationship." Stiles said then waved it off.  
  
That's where the talk ended because they had gotten to Peter's place. Stiles took his shoes off then set his backpack down just as Peter grabbed his hand and pressed a hard kiss to his chapped lips.  
  
A small moan escaped Stiles and he pressed his crotch into Peter's own and it earned him a heartfelt moan.  
  
Even if the relationship may be toxic for them both they didn't see it has that way. They felt the need to have each other each night because they felt like it. They wanted to be together in their own way and not feel like empty nobodies.  
  
"Hey Peter..." Stiles' voice was soft. Their sexual activities had ended a few hours ago and all they were doing was cuddling in bed now.  
  
"Hmm?" Peter acknowledged him and his arms went to pull Stiles closer as though Peter was listening.  
  
"Do you think we are in a toxic relationship?" Stiles couldn't help but ask. Maybe if it was confirmed by the other then it was. Maybe they did have to break it off in order to lead more normal lives.  
  
The room was quiet for a while until Peter responded.  
  
"No." And that was left at that.  
  
Scott had to bring it up again and again though. It got to the point that Stiles was so annoyed of his friend that he had actually threatened his life.  
  
"I don't want to hear it anymore, Scott! Just get the fuck over it!!" Stiles yelled.  
  
His and Peter's "toxic" relationship had to reach an end, Scott explained. Stiles wasn't benefitting from it even though Stiles knew he got better sleep with the other man.  
  
Stiles felt safer with him too and those two security blankets just made making love to Peter better.  
  
"One of these days you'll regret being with Peter, Stiles." Scott wagged his finger at Stiles like some nagging spouse.  
  
Stiles shook his head and left. He couldn't handle the other anymore.  
  
He had been right though. Stiles was breathing heavily as he ran from a rival wolf pack and he noticed the pack was thinning. He didn't think much of it until he had reached a dead end. He panted and whirled around to be face to face with Peter.  
  
His eyes flashed red and he felt his hand be grabbed. "Why are you out here? You should be home." Peter growled and Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why do you care? It's not like we actually have a thing going on between us. You wouldn't care if I die." He felt the grip loosen and Peter's eyes went soft.  
  
He looked away from Stiles then back to him. "Is that what you think? That I've been pretending this whole time? That I've been pretending to love you? Why would anyone do that to another person? That's just cruel." Peter growled.  
  
Stiles opened his mouth to speak but he closed it. He wasn't sure what made people do it but he knew he was.  
  
He was leading Peter on and he was sure it would result in him being lost. Him being so addicted to Peter's taste and his scent that he wouldn't be able to pull away. He wouldn't be able to make himself FALL out of love with Peter because he was already reigned in too far.  
  
He couldn't help it though. There was just these about Peter that drove Stiles crazy. Things that wouldn't make a normal person crazy. Only made Stiles crazy.  
  
He took the hand extended to him and let himself drown. His eyes closing as the kiss was hard and needy. Hands went to rub his body and Stiles felt the drug of Peter taking effect.  
  
He was drawn in and injections were put on his neck then down his body once his shirt was ripped off.  
  
Stiles groaned with what he was feeling. It was neither lust or love. It was something he needed. Something he wanted but didn't have to have. And it was beginning to get to be too much.  
  
He didn't know when it started happening but life seemed to be going on fast forward. Friends were leaving him behind and Scott shook his head.  
  
"I told you. You need help Stiles." Scott commented and then left.  
  
Stiles wasn't sure how he had let his life get so conflicted but he stared out the car window. He felt antsy and he had a feeling why. He glanced to Peter who had been driving them for a while to some getaway hotel. Get Stiles out of town so he could get out of this weird funk that he was in.  
  
Stiles was sure he wouldn't get out of it though. He was sure that'd he stay in this weird funk. It was his fault that he let himself get so lost in Peter. He was sure he'd have been able to break it off at any time. To end what the relationship was.  
  
Because Stiles knew was nothing but toxic and he shouldn't have come on the getaway but he automatically answered. And the answer was yes.  
  
They got to the fancy hotel and Stiles followed behind like an obedient puppy.  
  
Once they were in the room was when Peter pulled him into his arms and began to kiss his neck. He whispered sweet nothings to him with a small smirk.  
  
Stiles didn't see the smirk though as he had his eyes closed and his arms around Peter's neck.  
  
"Describe how I make you feel, Stiles." Peter whispered in his ear and Stiles shuddered.  
  
Could he really disclose those thoughts to Peter? Tell him that he felt like Peter was toxic to him and just a drug. A drug that he couldn't give up. A drug he was addicted to.  
  
"I-I..." He stumbled on his words and shuddered to seeing Peter smirk.  
  
"Can't give me up? Though you want to I imagine. Follow your friends and live a life of your own but I'm keeping you here with how toxic my body is?" Peter whispered and he kissed Stiles' jaw. "I'm glad I got you right where I wanted." Peter added.  
  
"Wait, what?" Stiles asked and Peter grabbed his chin to look him in the eyes.  
  
"I have you right where I want you." Peter purred and the rest after that was blurry for Stiles.  
  
He just knew that he was trapped. Trapped in the world of Peter and his addictive body. He didn't want to stay but he had no choice. After all, they are in love.


End file.
